


Ангел Западного флота

by WTF Aeterna 2021 (aeterna2021)



Category: WTF Aeterna 2021, Отблески Этерны - Вера Камша | Otbleski Eterny - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Fictional Religion & Theology, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Poetry, Religion, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeterna2021/pseuds/WTF%20Aeterna%202021
Summary: ...крылья твои — паруса, так лети, лети.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное)





	Ангел Западного флота

мальчик, увы, не имевший ни шанса выжить, крылья твои — паруса, и душа — они же, низкое серое небо тебя зовёт. мальчик — весёлый, наивный, живой и смелый — видишь, как волны беснуются озверело? пушечный дым поднимается, белый-белый — это последний твой залп.  
а теперь —  
на взлёт.

мальчик мой, ты так мечтал о боях и славе — только придётся за бортом мечты оставить, крылья твои — паруса, так лети, лети.  
западный флот погружается глубже в небо (западный флот погружается глубже в небыль). ты ведь моряк, ты ни трусом, ни слабым не был.

ветер и волны расступятся на пути, ветер и волны в немом изумленье дрогнут. ты лейтенант — послужи, укажи дорогу тем, для кого это тоже последний бой:

ты будешь первым, ты в небе утонешь первым.  
так ли уж важно, что путь оказался прерван?  
крылья твои — паруса, а канаты — нервы.  
море и небо   
отныне   
всегда   
с тобой.


End file.
